lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 004
Turn 1: Megan * Normal Summons "Fortress Golem Kongo" (1800/1500). * Uses the effect of "Kongo", adding "Bastion Up!" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Bastion Up!". * Uses "Bastion Up!" and "Kongou" to Hybrid Summon "Fuji, the Great Fortress Golem" (1400/'2600'). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Melanie * Draws. * Banishes "Animus Beast" from her hand to Special Summon "Animus Warlock" by its own effect (1600/1000). * Uses the effect of "Beast", banishing "Fuji", but Megan activates "Bastion Entrenchment" from her hand, negating that monster effect while she controls a "Fortress Golem" monster (NOTE: She can activate "Bastion Entrenchment" from her hand, because she controls a "Fortress Golem" Hybrid Monster). * Activates "Animus Seal" (Warlock: 1600 > 1900/1000 > 1300). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Megan * Draws. * Discards "Fortress Golem Atago" to add "Bastion Up!" from her Deck to her hand. * Normal Summons "Fortress Golem Haruna" (1800/0). * Uses the effect of "Haruna", destroying Melanie's Set card, which was "Animus Prayer". her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Bastion Up!". * Uses "Bastion Up!" and "Haruna" to Hybrid Summon "Aino, the Great Fortress Golem" (1500/'2800'). * Uses the effect of "Fuji", banishing "Atago" from her Graveyard to destroy "Seal". * "Aino" and "Fuji" can attack while in Defense Position, by applying their DEF for damage calculation. "Fuji" does so, by attacking "Warlock" (Melanie: 4000 -> 3000). * "Aino" attacks Melanie directly. (Melanie: 3000 -> 200). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Melanie * Draws. * On her Main Phase 1, she shuffles the banished "Beast" that has been banished for 7 of Melanie's Phases into the Deck to Harmony Summon "Animus Lich Vrykolakas" (2500/2000). * Uses the effect of "Vrykolakas", banishing "Animus Fiend" to banish "Aino". * Since "Fiend" is banished, she shuffles Megan's Spell/Trap Card into the Deck, which was " ". * Activates "Animus Altar", banishing "Animus Maiden" from her hand to draw 2 cards. * Uses the effect of "Animus Maiden". Since it was banished, "Vrykolakas" gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. (Vrykolakas: 2500 > 3500/2000). * "Vrykolakas" attacks and destroys "Fuji". * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Megan * Draws. * Activates "Bastion Encirclement" and chooses to bring back "Aino", but Melanie activates her Set "Animus Incantation", negating "Encirclement" and destroying it. * Sets 1 monster in face-down Defense Position. * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Melanie * Draws. * On her Main Phase 1, she shuffles the banished "Fiend" that has been banished for 7 of Melanie's Phases into the Deck to Harmony Summon "Animus Lich Einherjar" (2400/2800). * "Einherjar" attacks and destroys the Set monster, which is "Fortress Golem Ashigara", which activates its effect if destroyed, Special Summoning "Fortress Golem Takao" from her Deck. (1700/'1700'). * "Vrykolakas" attacks and destroys "Takao". * Megan uses the effect of "Takao", Special Summoning "Fortress Golem Kirishima" from her Deck. (1600/'1800'). * Uses the effect of "Vrykolakas", banishing "Animus Shaman" from her hand to banish "Kirishima". * Ends her turn. Turn 7: Megan * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Takao" in her Graveyard, banishing it to add "Bastion Up!" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Normal Summons "Fortress Golem Akagi" (1500/1700). * Activates "Bastion Up!". * Uses "Bastion Up!" and "Akagi" to Hybrid Summon "Oyamatsumi, the Almighty Fortress Golem" (2000/'3500'). * Melanie uses the effect of "Einherjar", making it gain ATK equal to half the ATK of "Oyamatsumi", which is 1000. (Einherjar: 2400 > 3400/2800). * "Oyamatsumi" can attack while in Defense Position, by treating its DEF for damage calculation. She does so, attacking "Einherjar" (Melanie: 200 -> 100). * Uses the effect of "Oyamatsumi", banishing "Vrykolakas", since it destroys an opponent's monster by battle. * Ends her turn. Turn 8: Melanie * Draws. * On her Main Phase 1, she shuffles the banished "Fiend" that has been banished for 7 of Melanie's Phases into the Deck to Harmony Summon "Animus Lich Vrykolakas" (2500/2000). * Banishes " " to activate the effect of "Vrykolakas", banishing "Oyamatsumi". * Normal Summons "Animus Priest" (1700/1300). * "Vrykolakas" and "Priest" attack Megan directly (Megan: 4000 -> 1500 -> 0). Melanie wins. Category:Blog posts